


Trapped

by RoboticSpaceCase



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is not nice, Blindfolded, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Gun play, Hunter Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Noncon Blow Job, Noncon anal sex, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticSpaceCase/pseuds/RoboticSpaceCase
Summary: Dipper's peaceful day out in the woods goes horribly south when he falls into a hunter's trap.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucicat/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is a prize for the winner of the Christmas raffle I did on Tumblr. Follow me there ((Roboticspacecase)) to take part in future raffles if you want a chance to win a customized one-shot too! :)
> 
> I normally don't do noncon for these prizes, but I haven't written anything dark in a while so I figured, why not?
> 
> Take the tags and my warnings to heart! If any of those things aren't your cup of tea, you probably won't like this!
> 
> If they are, well then, enjoy! <3

One moment Dipper was enjoying a walk out by a lake, reading a decent book and enjoying the late Spring weather. The next he was falling forward and landing a far enough down that it had hurt his front legs. It had been a perfect, peaceful afternoon until then, and he couldn’t help but swear loudly when a sharp pains traveled up his legs each time he moved.

They weren’t broken, thankfully, but with how badly they stung he wasn’t able to pull himself back out of the hole. It quickly became clear that it was a trap, made by a hunter who seemed to have accounted for Dipper being as tall as he was with his human torso.

“Hello?” Dipper finally called out after a few more attempts to get himself free. If the hunter really had planned to capture Dipper - or some other cervitaur - then he’d have a hard time talking his way out of things. But, if the hunter hadn’t been aiming for a magical creature, Dipper might be able to worm his way out and claim to be cursed, or a spirit of the forest. Anything to scare them away.

While he waited for a response of any kind, Dipper tried to nurse his legs and brush the dirt off of his T-shirt. He had to lay on his side so that there wasn’t any pressure on them, which was a bit awkward and messy since the bottom of the hole was nothing but mud and too cramped for him to fully relax.

At most, they were just going to be sore from the landing. If he could just get out and go home, he would be perfectly fine.

Dipper’s luck just wasn’t going to allow that, however.

His ears perked at the sound of boots crushing sticks and leaves. The hunter had returned to check the trap.

“Look what we have here!” The man stood above Dipper proudly, the rifle in his hands lowering when he and the brunet met each other's stares. “What a pleasant surprise.”

A devilish grin spread on the man’s lips, showcasing his perfectly white but slightly crooked teeth. Those and his combed-back, clean, blond hair suggested that he was well-groomed, even though the camouflage jacket and pants he sported were covered in dirt.

“I-I didn’t mean to ruin your trap,” Dipper forced out. The man’s gaze kept him in place, his muscles burning from being so stiff. “Sorry. I can help you set it up again.” He was hopeful that the trap wasn’t for him and that this would appease the hunter. If it didn’t, he’d have to fall back on his other plan, which was knock him down and  _ run. _

“Oh, you didn’t ruin it,” the man chuckled. Pulling the strap of his gun over his shoulder, the man reached out and offered Dipper his hand. “It was meant for finding interesting things, and I have to say, you’re  _ very _ interesting.”

Hesitantly, Dipper took the blond’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, his hind legs kicking at the dirt for further support. With their combined efforts, he was freed quickly and standing next to the stranger.

“I, uh, thanks,” Dipper said as he tried to tug his hands out of the man’s.

Still holding onto them, the blond pulled him forward, his eyes watching Dipper’s legs expectantly. When the cervitaur stumbled a little and winced, the man’s eyes lit up.

“Your front legs,” he sighed. “They seem hurt.”

Dipper nodded slowly. Some  _ bad _ aura was coming from this man, but he couldn’t place what exactly made him feel that way, and he didn’t want to piss him off before he had a clean chance of getting away.

“They’re fine. Just a little sore.” He forced a smile.

The man finally let go of Dipper’s hands with another sigh. “The  _ least _ I can do is take you back to my camp for a drink before you head home. It’s not far and you should put something cold on them for a while before making the trek home.”

Turning the stranger down could end poorly, but going with him wasn’t ideal either. Dipper gulped and mentally weighed his options, slowly nodding when he decided going with would at least buy him some time.

“O-okay. Thank you.”

“Not a problem!” The man grabbed one of Dipper’s hands again and shook it, his words too full of venom for Dipper’s comfort. “Name’s Bill Cipher. Yours?”

“Dipper,” he said timidly.

Bill tilted his head to the side but nodded, accepting the nickname. “Right, well, my camp isn’t far from here. Think ya can walk for a minute?”

Testing his legs, Dipper found that he was able to put weight on them without as much trouble as before. “I-I should be fine.”

The blond took Dipper’s hand in his again and ushered him forward. “Let’s go then! We’re burning daylight.”

Following Bill into the forest just  _ felt _ like a mistake. The bad aura from before hadn’t gone away at all and as they got deeper and deeper into the forest, it only got worse. Dipper only hoped that he would be able to find a way to run from this strange man.

“Tent, sweet tent!” Bill announced, presenting his impressive campsite.

Calling it a tent was an understatement. The thing could easily hold Dipper, and his antlers made him at least eight feet tall. It also looked like it had  _ rooms _ that could be added on or taken off, which probably meant it hadn’t been cheap.

Next to it sat a decent kitchen set up, one that looked like it had been streamlined to cut prepare raw meat. It gave Dipper the chills.

“You can sit by the soon-to-be-lit campfire while I make us some drinks. You don’t look like you’ll fit in any chairs, but you can try if you really want to!” Bill left his side and disappeared into the tent.

Dipper wondered if he could just run off while he had the chance. He didn’t care if it was rude or if he had to deal with sore legs later. If it meant getting away from the man with the bad feeling practically  _ oozing _ off of him, Dipper would deal with it.

Just as he took a step away from the tent, Bill came back out and gave the brunet a strange look, promptly scaring the idea right out of Dipper’s head.

“Cocoa, or tea? I only have jasmine left because I don’t plan to stay here much longer. This forest has only really turned up a few things, and meeting you probably sucked up whatever luck I had left,” he laughed.

“Tea. And I-I’m sorry. Usually this place is brimming with stuff.” Dipper tried desperately to keep his tone even. He wasn’t sure what would happen if he showed this hunter just how terrified he was.

“It used to be, back when I visited a few years ago. Maybe I scared them all off,” he laughed.

While Bill was busy heating the water for their drinks, Dipper sat down and took the time to map out the camp, mentally marking where all of the paths were. The second he felt like he could leave, he was going to book it. Thankfully, his four legs let him run pretty quickly, but the worry of his antlers catching on the low trees made him wonder just how successful he’d be.

“So, what brings someone like you out into the danger of the woods? Shouldn’t you be, I dunno, hiding at home with a body like that?” Bill brought two mugs over, carefully handing the hot cup to Dipper with a smile then sitting in the chair next to him.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, eyeing the tea to make sure it was just that and nothing else. “I like to come out here to read.” Dipper flinched, remembering that he had dropped his book when he fell into the trap. “It’s usually peaceful…” Not worrying about the heat of the drink, Dipper took a sip and found it to be rather bitter, though he never had jasmine tea before so he didn’t know what to expect from it. It was good other than that, though, so he continued to sip from the mug.

Bill took a large swing of his own drink, his eyes wandering down to Dipper’s legs. The cervitaur had rested on his belly, front legs tucked neatly under him so that they could recover. “I interrupted that, whoops,” he laughed. “Didn’t mean to rip away your day! I hope the tea makes up for it. It’s pretty calming, right?”

“Yeah, it’s nice. I’ve never had jasmine before. It’s...different than I thought it would be.” He swirled the drink around in the mug, watching the small leaves dance at the bottom. “I uh, can’t stay out long, though. My sister will come looking for me if I don’t get back before sundown.” His words came out as more of a warning than he meant them to.

It was clear that Bill took them as such, seeing as his eyes narrowed a bit at Dipper. “That’s not a problem. I can get you back by then, easy peasy.”

A shiver ran down Dipper’s spine. Bill’s words were sharp, cutting down whatever bravery he had left. If the tea hadn’t relaxed his sore muscles so much already, he would have stood and booked it right then.

“Thank you,” he said quickly to try and save the situation. “For the tea, I mean. I-I don’t mean to sound rude or anything.” He offered a smile. It wasn’t a  _ good _ smile, but Bill smiled back so he assumed the blond was happy again.

“It’s fine,” Bill drawled. “I’m sure for someone like you, meeting a stranger in the woods that has a few guns is pretty scary.” The man set his mug on the ground, reaching down to his side to pull free a handgun from its strap, waving it nonchalantly in front of his face. “I’m amazing at gun safety, so there’s nothing to worry about!”

Somehow, Bill’s words didn’t ease Dipper.

“That’s good,” Dipper mumbled, finishing off his tea so that he didn’t have to say anything else.

“Let me take your cup for you,” Bill said, standing and grabbing his own half-full cup.

Dipper handed it to him with the softest, “thank you” his voice had ever produced. He wondered if he could leave at that point and wanted to test his legs. They ached a bit, but when he stood he was happy enough with their sturdiness to stretch them before his walk back.

Bill kept a careful eye on him the entire time, returning quickly from having put the cups away. The gun was still in his hand when he stood in front of Dipper, putting the brunet right back on edge. “It’s a neat gun, no?” He held it out for Dipper to see, pointing it up to the sky. “It was pretty pricey. The ammo isn’t cheap either.”

“I-it looks very nice.” Not brave enough to move away, Dipper just stayed incredibly still and waited for the situation to play out.

“You’re quite the sight as well.” Slowly, Bill pressed the barrel of the gun against Dipper’s cheek, sliding it down the side of his face. “I really do like when I find rare or unique things.”

At this point, Dipper had no idea how to react. He was scared stiff, wanting nothing more than to go home and forget the crazy hunter in the woods.

“Killing you wouldn’t be very fun. I’d hate to ruin your pelt at all or waste any bullets. Maybe…” His eyes wandered over Dipper, further unnerving the cervitaur.

Suddenly the gun was pressed against Dipper’s lips. He shivered, his eyes beginning to water. “My family will come looking for me, and y-you’re not going to have a good time if they find you.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “Kneel.”

Dipper did as Bill said, his brain trying frantically to find a way out of the situation. He should’ve run. Should’ve tried harder to climb out of the trap before the hunter came. If he played along just a little longer, he might find a way out.

“Open your mouth.”

The gun painfully clanked against Dipper’s teeth as the weapon was pushed forward. If he had known Bill was going to shove it into his mouth, he would’ve protested a little more, asking if there was anything he could do to prevent it. His brain was too frazzled to think ahead like that, though.

Cold metal now sat on his tongue, rolling around on the muscle while the blond standing over him watched with curious eyes. There was no real taste to it, but Dipper’s fear left its own bitter taste for him to gag on.

“Stick your tongue out.” Bill’s low tone sent another wave of chills through Dipper. “And lower your head a bit.”

Tears had started to pour over Dipper’s cheeks. He should’ve stayed home. How could his peaceful day have gone so south so fast?

“Put your hands behind your back and don’t move. If you try to run I’ll have to do what my trap failed to do and break your legs.”

There was no telling how good Bill was with guns. If he turned away and Dipper ran, there was a chance he could easily shoot him before the brunet could make it far enough. He wasn’t willing to test out Bill’s marksmanship. He just wanted to get whatever was about to happen over with and go home.

Bill slowly backed off when Dipper put his arms behind his back, keeping his eyes on the brunet while he fetched some rope from a chest near his tent. When he wrapped it securely around Dipper’s wrists, it proved to be a lot thicker than most of the rope Dipper had ever dealt with.

Which meant there was no way he could break it.

“Try not to move too much. Rope burn is a bitch,” Bill laughed. Again he reached into his pocket, pulling out a dark cloth that he quickly tied around Dipper’s head to cover his eyes. “Just try to relax and we’ll both have fun.”

The hunter’s words made Dipper’s blood turn to ice under his heated skin. He wasn’t actually going to do  _ that, _ was he? Could Dipper endure that? If it meant getting back home, he could probably handle it. He didn’t  _ want _ to if he could help it, of course, but if it was his only way out, he could.

Having the blindfold on didn’t help, though. Now this crazy hunter had him tied up and at his mercy. Despite Dipper’s decision to sit through it, his eyes still watered and his hind legs trembled.

“Open your mouth again,” Bill ordered. “And lower your head just like you had it before.”

Dipper had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen. He gulped but did as he was told, taking in a deep breath and hoping that it wouldn’t be too rough.

“At least you’re good at following orders. I’ll keep things at a steady pace if you’re good. Don’t piss me off and this’ll be fun!”

The sound of a zipper being undone had Dipper tensing his shoulders. Cold metal pressed against the side of his face again and warm, soft flesh was placed on his tongue.

Bill moved his hips forward until Dipper’s nose was pressed firmly at the base of his cock, easily choking the brunet with his member. “Your lips are just as soft as they look,” he chuckled. The hand that wasn’t holding the gun gripped one of Dipper’s antlers, using it as a handle to move his head back and forth.

It didn’t feel too bad at first. Dipper didn’t like it and Bill was big enough that his throat was stinging from taking it all in, but the slow pace allowed him to adjust.

Unfortunately, Bill’s easy movements didn’t last long.

Soon he was jamming his hips forward while yanking Dipper’s antlers towards him, not moving back enough to let the brunet take in any air. The hunter just laughed whenever Dipper struggled against him, occasionally keeping still just to watch him gag on his dick.

“You can take it,” he teased.

Dipper’s throat and lungs burned as he tried to move away. He managed to pull his head back a tiny bit, only to have Bill angrily move his hips back into place.

“What, you want to breathe? I don’t think you’ve earned that yet. Show me how much you want to breathe, then I’ll  _ think _ about it.” Bill let go of Dipper’s antler, allowing the brunet to move on his own.

Giving someone a blowjob while his body screamed for oxygen wasn’t easy. Dipper swirled his tongue around Bill’s cock, massaging it to the best of his ability. He could hear Bill’s quiet groans each time he moved, each one giving him hope that he would be able to get the hunter off and be done with the ordeal soon.

When Dipper began to lightly suck, Bill grabbed a handful of his hair and harshly thrust into him, much harder than he had been before. He swore under his breath, panting heavily as he relentlessly pounded into the brunet’s face.

Just as Dipper felt like he was going to pass out from the lack of air and rough treatment, the hunter came down his throat, holding Dipper in place until he was finished.

He finally let Dipper go, giving him space to cough and wheeze. Everything hurt and he nearly fell over, only staying up because he was afraid of what Bill would do if he did. He still couldn’t see, and being on the ground would make him even more vulnerable.

“I-I thought you said you weren’t going to be rough. I did what you said!” Dipper forced out through his coughing.

“Yeah, but your enthusiasm was lacking. We can definitely try again if you want. See if you do better this time.”

Dipper shook his head. He wished he could wipe off the drool all over his chin. He probably looked pathetic right then. “No, please, we don’t have to try again. I’m sorry.”

“Good! I was hoping you would say that. This way we have time to try out something else!”

Bill’s boots were the only thing that told Dipper where the hunter was. They crushed the rocks and leaves as he walked behind Dipper, the cervitaur’s ears flattening to try and hear him better.

“We’d better make this quick while everything’s still slicked up.”

The hunter grabbed Dipper by the tail and hips, his rough touch making Dipper flinch. The hunter lined his already hard again dick with his entrance, eagerly testing how hard it might be to push himself inside.

“W-wait, I’m not ready!” Dipper cried out as Bill pressed into him, his voice dying down into a whine as the hunter buried himself in his ass.

“Didn’t expect you to be this tight,” Bill chuckled. “I’m not even all the way in.” His grip on Dipper’s hips tightened until he was sure there would be a bruise left, then he moved back and slammed them forward again. “If you don’t relax, I’m just going to force my way in. I don’t mind either way, but it might be best for  _ you _ to let me in.”

“It hurts,” Dipper groaned. “I can’t relax.”

“Then I’ll just have to do this the hard way, won’t I?”

Bill snapped his hips forward and all Dipper could do was slump forward and sniffle. He couldn’t feel if the hunter had been successful or not, and at that point, he didn’t care. He just wanted it to be over.

He could feel the gun press against his back, right in between his shoulder blades. Bill used it to push him forward until Dipper fell onto his human stomach. The sticks and rocks under him scratched and rubbed him uncomfortably each time the hunter pounded into him.

The pain started to go away after a while. He began to feel numb when Bill slowed down a bit, the hunter clearly worn out from having started off so fast and hard. Dipper could no longer feel the hand crushing his side. The pain of being practically split in half by the blond’s cock. If his mind hadn’t gone numb as well from the exhaustion, he would have been thankful for it.

“I usually prefer a little fight, but I like this too,” Bill chuckled. “You might be worth the trouble to keep.”

“K-keep? Ple-please, no! I want to g-go home!” Dipper tried to lift himself off of the ground, only to fall right back down. His cheek hit a rock and he gasped, shocked that he was able to feel it.

“Hunting is stressful. Having something like you around will help me relax!” Bill tugged Dipper’s tail and let out a pleased moan when the brunet tensed around him. “You’re staying in my tent tonight.”

Fresh tears spilled over Dipper’s cheeks. “I can’t stay here! My fa-family will come find me!” He struggled to get up again, making it halfway before Bill slammed his hips forward hard enough to knock him back down.

“They can sure try! We’ll leave early tomorrow morning. The place I’m taking you is pretty far from here and over a river. I doubt they’ll be able to track us there.”

Dipper’s luck continued to go downhill. Feeling returned to his hips just in time for Bill to pick up the pace again. He hated to admit it, but his body started to react to the stimulation and he grew hard as well. Even the pain sent waves of pleasure through him and his groggy mind only wanted to focus on how nice it felt compared to the sharp pain before it.

“You going to cum for me? You like this?” Both of Bill’s hands were on Dipper’s hips then, allowing him to move them in time with his own. “I had a feeling you’d like pain. I’ll be sure to give you plenty later tonight.”

Being fucked so roughly hurt worse than anything Dipper had ever felt, and yet his cock was twitching and ready to burst if Bill went on for much longer. He didn’t want it to go on. The idea of becoming Bill’s personal stress doll made him want to vomit. And yet the second Bill’s cock released into him, he came as well, his body all too happily taking the hunter’s second load.

“I’ll let you rest for a while in the tent while I clean up out here,” Bill said as he finally pulled out. “If I’m still tired, we’ll take a break until it’s dark. If not, have your mouth ready to actually try and please me this time. You don’t want to find out what’ll happen if you don’t do well.”

The rope and blindfold were removed before Bill started to put away the camping chairs, leaving Dipper on his own to get up and make it into the tent. His limbs trembled and he fell a few times, but eventually, he made it.

There was an air mattress inside covered in blankets that he  _ wished _ he could lay on, but he was filthy and he didn’t want to piss Bill off by getting it all over the bed. Instead, he laid next to it and took his T-shirt off so that he could wipe his face.

His only hope of getting out at that point was his family coming to search for him. They were strong enough to take Bill on. The hunter had no idea that they weren’t cervitaurs like him, and were actually very good at tracking. He couldn’t tell him that, though. Dipper would just have to keep Bill happy until he was either rescued or presented with a clear path out.

He just hoped at least one of those options would happen soon.

When Bill walked into the tent, he only had to give Dipper one look before the brunet’s head was swimming once more.

Bill stripped then laid on the bed, his hands at his sides. “Let’s clean you up a bit so you can get on the bed, then we’ll try that again. Okay?”

Dipper could do this. He could keep the hunter happy for a little longer until he was somehow saved. “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dip. I never give this boi a break ;w;
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, and thank you to those who participated in the raffle! I always have a lot of fun doing these! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^^ <3


End file.
